MY SPECIAL BROTHER
by ChoMinGi1012
Summary: [REPOST] "KYAAAA ! Minnie mesum sekali .. kenapa harus kisseu Oppa? Aigoo .. aigoo.. Kenapa malah Minnie yang mengajak Oppa kencan? Huweeee apa Wonnie tak jadi mengajak Oppa kencan? Huweee .. T T." tanggap Kibum heboh. KYUMIN/SIBUM
1. Chapter 1

**MY SPECIAL BROTHER**

**(buttcouple)**

**Main Cast: Kim (Lee) Sungmin – Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum – Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast: Kim Kangin – Kim (Park) Jung Soo - (KiMin parents)**

**Cho (Tan) Hankyung – Cho (Kim) Heechul - (Kyu parents)**

**Choi (Ahn) Chil Hyeon/KangTa – Choi (Kwon) Boa - (Siwon parents)**

**Lee Hyukjae – Kim Ryeowook – Jung Nari (KiMin friends)**

**Lee Donghae – Kim Yesung – Shin Donghee (KyuWon friends)**

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita~.. ^^

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Boys Love/BoyXBoy (SiBum), GS, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, cerita pasaran, dll**

**Selamat menikmati(?) ^^**

** Summary: **_Ingatlah bahwa ketika semua menjauhimu, tak menganggapmu, bahkan merendahkanmu, aku adalah orang yang akan berdiri dibelakangmu untuk memberikanmu dorongan, semangat, hingga kau mampu bangkit menghadapi mereka dan dunia._

_Dan ketika semua mulai menghina, menghujat, bahkan mulai menyakiti dan melukaimu, aku akan berdiri didepanmu, melindungimu, menjagamu dari mereka yang akan membuat luka dengan lisan atau fisik mereka._

_Aku hanya butuh yakin dan percayamu untukku, maka semua akan menjadi baik pada waktunya._

_Percayalah oppa~.._

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan lapangan parkir salah satu sekolah ternama di seoul. Dari sisi penumpang keluarlah yeoja mungil berwajah imut, manis, dan cantik dalam satu kesatuan. Sebut saja _Kim Sungmin. _ Dan dari sisi kemudi keluarlah pria dengan tubuh tinggi dengan wajah dingin, manis, sekaligus tampan _Kim Kibum_. Yeahh mereka adalah dua bersaudara _Kim_, dimana si tampan berperan sebagai kakak si mungil.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Sungmin dan Kibum berjalan beriringan dengan sorot mata datar mereka melewati lorong menuju kelas masing-masing. Mereka hafal betul dengan keadaan sekitar, seakan-akan mereka berdua adalah manusia aneh yang membuat semua murid menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa yeoja berbisik jijik ketika dua bersaudara Kim itu melewati mereka. Kim bersaudara ini sudah kebal dengan hujatan dan hinaan, tetapi tetap saja mereka memiliki kadar sabar yang berbeda satu sama lain. Sang kakak terlihat lebih tenang dan terkesan acuh, sedangkan si mungil berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, karena baginya siapapun yang berani menghina atau melukai sang kakak akan berurusan dengannya, dialah sang ahli martial art.

"Mereka akan mendapatkan pukulanku jika mereka tak berhenti berbisik" geram sungmin sambil mengarahkan tatapan tajam kearah murid-murid yang membicarakan kakaknya.

"Min tenanglah, aku mulai ter- .. ahh _ani_ aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, oppa mohon kendalikan dirimu" ucap Kibum dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut pucuk kepala hingga pungggung sungmin. Menenangkan.

"Heuhh~ baik oppa, demi kau.. Ya.. Hanya demi kau" lirihnya sambil menekan emosi.

Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum lirih, dia begitu menyayangi adiknya, dan sebaliknya. Bahkan mungkin sungmin terlalu menyayanginya.

_**flashback**_

_**1 tahun yang lalu**_

_Plakkk ... _

_Tamparan telak diberiikan Tn. Kim kepada anak lelakinya._

"_Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi salah satu dari kumpulan orang-orang menjijikan itu? Bahkan kau berani membangkang hanya demi hubungan laknat antara kau dan putra Choi sialan itu! Menjijikan!" bentak Tn. Kim berusaha menenangkan amarahnya. Bahkan Ny. Kim hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara dengan pandangan menerawang kosong. Dia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa putra sulungnya memiliki perilaku menyimpang, itu semua diluar kendalinya sebagai ibu. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan perjodohan dengan sahabatnya Ny. Lee, dia merasa gagal sebagai ibu._

"_Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan, aku mencintainya dan ia pun begitu terhadapku. Dan bagaimana bisa appa berkata bahwa aku menjijikan? Aku tetaplah anak appa. Bisakah appa mengerti? Dan dia bukan sialan!" teriak Kibum, tangisnya semakin deras manakala pandangan matanya menatap ke arah eommai. Perlahan Kibum mendekati sang eomma. Ny. Kim memandang sayu putranya, ditepisnya tangan sang putra saat hendak menyentuhnya. _

_Melihat raut kaget sang putra mengingatkannya bahwa penolakannya membuat luka hati bagi putranya. Ingin ia memeluk putranya menenangkanya, tetapi ia kembali teringat dengan apa yang telah putranya lakukan, sekali lagi ia hanya mampu terdiam._

"_Bahkan eomma menolak saat akan ku sentuh.. Apa-apakah eomma juga merasa jijik terhadapku?" ucapan lirih itu di iringi dengan air mata Kibum yang jatuh. Dia meremas kuat tangannya untuk menghentikan isakannya, ia tak selemah itu. Setidaknya ia berusaha._

_Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tengah terbuka lebar. Sang putri bungsu masuk dengan pandangan nyalang yang ditujukan kepada sang appa. Berlari menghapiri sang kakak dan memeluknya sekilas, melirik sang eomma kemudian berbalik dan menyembunyikan sang kakak dibalik tubuhnya. Posisi melindungi._

"_Apa yang telah appa lakukan? Menamparnya? Beginikah cara keluarga terpandang mendidik anaknya? Apakah itu contoh kelakuan baik dari seorang yang disebut orang tua? Kekerasan heh!" kalimat merendahkan keluar dari mulut sungmin untuk sang appa. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri sang kakak, menariknya kebelakang tubuhnya._

"_berhenti berbicara Kim Sungmin! Kau tak perlu ikut campur! Lelaki menjijikan itu adalah GAY! Dia telah mempermalukan keluarga kita! Dia tak pantas berada disini!" teriaknya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Tn. Kim membalas ucapan sang putri._

"_Aku akan selalu ikut campur apapun yang menyangkut saudaraku. Dan aku beritahu appa, lelaki menjijikan itu adalah putramu, darahmu mengalir di tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa appa berkata seperti itu? Yang malu disini adalah appa, bukan aku ataupun Kibum oppa. Appa hanya takut nama besar appa tercemar bukan? Mengapa bisa appa berkata seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak percaya bahwa kau ini adalah appaku." Kalimat itu dengan mulusnya keluar dari bibir mungil sungmin._

"_sekali lagi Kim Sungmin jaga bicaramu! Berani sekali kau membantahku seperti itu, dimana sopan santunmu? Haa!"_

_Tamparan itu terjadi lagi, bukan kibum melainkan sungmin yang mendapatkannya. Sang eomma semakin terisak keras ketika melihat sungmin menangis. Ny. Kim berlari menghampiri anaknya. Memeluk bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang ketika menangkap sosok kibum disampingnya._

"_Bisakah kau hentikan ini? Mereka juga anakku, tak akan ku biarkan kau melakukan hal lebih dari ini!" dengan merentangkan tangan Ny. Kim berdiri menghadap sang suami._

"_Kau tak perlu ikut campur! Sekarang kau pulang denganku! Tak akan ku biarkan kau membela mereka! Dan sungmin ingat kata appa, appa tak akan menerimanya sebagai anakkusebelum dia bisa melupakan pemuda choi itu!" cengkraman kuat ditangan Ny. Kim semakin kuat ketika Tn. Kim menariknya keluar dari ruang tengah rumah tersebut. Ny. Kim hanya pasrah mengikuti suaminya._

"_Jika kau tak mau menerimanya, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk hidupnya. Aku akan buktikan bahwa oppaku tak seburuk yang dunia kira! Dia bukanlah gay menjijikan, akan aku perlihatkan bahwa pilihannya adalah yang terbaik untuknya! Dan eomma, terima kasih" ucapan sungmin sempat membuat Tn. Kim berhenti di tempat sejenak, langkahnya kemudian semakin cepat menuju pintu keluar. Dan Ny. Kim hanya mampu tersenyum lirih diantara isakannya melihat kedua anaknya._

_Keadaan mulai tenang. Hening membungkus keadaan. Kibum masih menangis, ia sudah menduga bahwa respon dari ayahnya akan seperti ini. Tetapi yang tak ia duga adalah sang adik yang juga terkena dampak dari masalahnya. Kibum amat menyayangi adiknya, yang sedari awal menerima kekurangannya. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, karna masih ada yang peduli dengan keadaannya. Bahkan sungmin pun tak malu mempunyai kakak sepertinya._

_Sungmin sendiri masih mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. Seandainya yang ia hadapi bukan orang tuanya sendiri mungkin orang yang sudah berani menampar kakaknya akan ia patahkan tulang punggungnya. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengatakan hal kasar dihadapan kakaknya yang sensitif itu, benar-benar menyebalkan. _

"_Oppa, apa kau baik-baik saja?" _

"_Min sakitkah? Bagaimana bisa appa menamparmu hingga begini?" ia usap lembut bekas tamparan sang appa di pipi adiknya._

"_Oppa, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Oppa pasti tau bagaimana rasanya ditampar. Ahaha.. bukankah kau lebih dulu mendapatkannya. Aku tau ini sakit oppa, tapi ada yang lebih sakit, yaitu disini." Tunjuk sungmin pada dada sang kakak. "Aku tau hatimu lebih sakit dari pada bekas tamparan dipipimu." Senyum lirih terpatri di bibir Sungmin._

"_Ingat oppa, tak selalu dan selamanya kau membelaku dan melindungiku, ada kalanya aku adikmu yang akan membelamu dan melindungimu, hanya percaya padaku dan semua akan indah akhirnya" _

"_Sungmin-ah gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Kau adikku satu-satunya yang paling ku sayangi, mianhae karna aku tak bisa mencegah appa menamparmu." Ucap kibum sambil nenyeka air matanya._

"_Ne Oppa, cukup percaya padaku." _

"_Ne, oppa selalu percaya padamu sungmin-ah." Lalu kibum memeluk adik tersayangnya itu._

_**Flashback off**_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY SPECIAL BROTHER**

**Main Cast: Kim (Lee) Sungmin – Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum – Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast: Kim Kangin – Kim (Park) Jung Soo - (KiMin parents)**

**Cho (Tan) Hankyung – Cho (Kim) Heechul - (Kyu parents)**

**Choi (Ahn) Chil Hyeon/KangTa – Choi (Kwon) Boa - (Siwon parents)**

**Lee Hyukjae – Kim Ryeowook – Jung Nari (KiMin friends)**

**Lee Donghae – Kim Yesung – Shin Donghee (KyuWon friends)**

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita~.. ^^

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Boys Love/BoyXBoy (SiBum), GS, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, cerita pasaran, dll**

**Selamat menikmati(?) ^^**

** Summary: **_Ingatlah bahwa ketika semua menjauhimu, tak menganggapmu, bahkan merendahkanmu, aku adalah orang yang akan berdiri dibelakangmu untuk memberikanmu dorongan, semangat, hingga kau mampu bangkit menghadapi mereka dan dunia._

_Dan ketika semua mulai menghina, menghujat, bahkan mulai menyakiti dan melukaimu, aku akan berdiri didepanmu, melindungimu, menjagamu dari mereka yang akan membuat luka dengan lisan atau fisik mereka._

_Aku hanya butuh yakin dan percayamu untukku, maka semua akan menjadi baik pada waktunya._

_Percayalah oppa~.._

tok.. tok.. tok..

"Oppa~" dimasukan kepalanya diantara celah pintu. Matanya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Oppanya-Kim Kibum.

Kibum yang menyadari adiknya memanggil hanya melirikan matanya sekilas ke arah pintu, kemudian kembali melihat hujan yang dengan semangatnya turun membuat senja ini makin dingin.

"Oppa~ .. Oppa~ .. Oppa~ .. =.=)"

"YA~! KIM KIBUM!" teriak Sungmin dengan gemasnya.

" Aishh .. _waeyo _Min?" Kibum mengusap pelan telinganya.

"Ishh Oppa -_- .. eumm~ Oppa , apakah oppa ada acara malam ini?"

"Eung~? _Aniyo_ .. _wae_? Apa kau.. Ingin mengajak Oppa kencan?" jawab Kibum dengan polos. Jangan lupakan raut datarnya =.=)

"Heuhhh~ .. terserahmulah .. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Siwon Oppa." Sembari duduk diatas ranjang Kibum.

" Ehh benarkah? Pesan apa? Kenapa Wonnie tak mengirimiku pesan apapun? Menyebalkan!" *pout.

"YA~! Oppa _pabbo_! Bagaimana bisa Siwon Oppa mengirimimu pesan jika poselmu sedari tadi Oppa biarkan mati kehabisan baterai? Heuhhh~ astaga~!" Sungmin tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan ceroboh Oppanya. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ berwajah dingin tapi cute itu memiliki kelakuan yang kelewat ceroboh seperti ini. Ck~! =.=)

** "**Ehehehe.. _ Mianhae _ Minnie-ah .. Oppa lupa!" *nyengir*

"Aishh .. Ne.. Ne.. Minnie sudah biasa Oppa -_- .. Oke sekarang Minnie bacakan ne Oppa?" Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel pink dengan stiker bunny di belakangnya.

"NEEEE~!" jawab Kibum kelewat girang.

"Ekheem .. Ekheem .. Bummie~ ayo kencan, aku menjemputmu 20 menit lagi~ _saranghae_~ :*" Sungmin kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"KYAAAA~! Minnie mesum sekali .. kenapa harus kisseu Oppa? _Aigoo .. aigoo_.. Kenapa malah Minnie yang mengajak Oppa kencan? Huweeee apa Wonnie tak jadi mengajak Oppa kencan? Huweee .. T^T." tanggap Kibum heboh.

"YA! Oppa _pabbo _mana ada yang seperti itu! .. Aishh ini pesan Siwon Oppa untuk Oppa .. Minnie hanya mebacakannya Oppa." Dengan gemasnya Sungmin mengigit tangan Kibum.

"KYAA~! KELINCI BULAT ... LEPASKAN! .. Huweeee~... Wonnie _appo~ _ hiks.. hiks.. T^T." Teriakan Kibum berlanjut menjadi isakan ketika ia melihat bekas gigi kelinci yang tadi menancap(?) indah di tangannya.

TING!

"Kyaaa! Oppa, bukankah Siwon Oppa akan menjemputmu? Hyaaaaa~! Kenapa kau belum bersiap Oppa?" Panik Sungmin.

"Ahh ne Minnie-ah Oppa lupa .. Hyaaaa! Bagaimana ini?" sahut Kibum makin heboh. Bahkan ia lupa jika tangannya masih berhias tato gigi kelinci bulat.

**KEDIAMAN CHO [CHINA]**

Malam ini unntuk ketiga kalinya ia menghela nafas. Berjauhan dengan sang kekasih selama 1 bulan memang lebih menyebalkan daripada PSP tercintanya disita oleh sang ratu Cinderella. Berkali-kali ia mengusap kasar surainya yang tebal kecoklatan. Semuanya terasa menyebalkan, bahkan ketika melirik PSPnya yang teronggok manis diatas bantal, ia hanya mengerling bosan. Astaga ia benar-benar ingin mengamuk sekarang!

Bagaimana bisa sang ratu Cinderella itu menyita satu-satunya alat komunikasi miliknya. Hingga membuatnya kelimpungan tak tau cara untuk menghubungi sang kekasih. Kenapa tak berkirim email? Itu dikarenakan si kelinci manisnya itu tak suka bermain dengan dunia maya. Sedangkan ia hanya untuk keperluan gamenya saja. Kenapa tak membeli ponsel lagi? Itu dikarenakan sang Cinderella yang membekukan semua saluran uangnya. Cash di dompetnya pun hanya cukup untuk membeli beberapa _ramyeon. _ Salahkan cara hidupnya yang praktis. Bahkan sekarang ia lebih memilih PSPnya disita ketimbang ponselnya.

Semua berawal dari ia yang tak mau menemani sang Cinderella ke Salon langganannya yg berada di negara Tirai Bambu ini. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan suara kelinci manisnya yang tak sempat ia dengarkan 1 bulan ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan ia yang lebih memilih bertelefon ria ketimbang menemani Eomma tercintanya berburu barang belanjaan dan bermanja diri di Salon.

"Aishhh.. Ini semua gara-gara mulutku yang tak bisa ku kontrol. Harusnya aku bisa lebih manis tadi. Hyaaa~! Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat menrindukan kelinci bulatku yg menggemaskan. Eomma benar-benar keterlaluan!" gerutunya sambil menghadap kaca.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau Eomma itu selain mengerikan juga super sensitif. Ishhh.. hanya ku goda saja, marahnya sampai keterlaluan. Menyebalkan!" ia tunjuk-tunjuk bayangannya sendiri.

"Ck~! Kurasa Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Dan aku masih saja melanjutkannya, berbicara dengan bayangan sendiri didepan kaca. OH GOD! .. BUNNY MING KU AKU MERINDUKANMU!" Kyuhyun mulai berteriak gila didepan cermin.

"SETAN~! .. BERHENTI BERBUAT GILA DENGAN BAYANGANMUSENDIRI!" teriak Cho Heechul dari dapur. Wanita yang tetap sexy, dan tampak selalu cantik walau usianya tak muda lagi, terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyunnya dari lantai atas. Benar-benar meguras kesabarannya.

"EOMMA KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU. AKU HARUS MENELFON KELINCI BULATKU SEKARANG JUGA SEBELUM DIA MULAI SALAH PAHAM PADAKU! ... HYAAA! EOMMA CEPATLAH!" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri tanpa berniat membukanya.

"TAK AKAN PERNAH SETAN.. EOMMA AKAN MENAMBAH MASA TAHANAN PONSELMU JIKA KAU BERANI MENJAWAB TERIAKAN EOMMA!" sahut Heechul tak kalah keras.

HENING~~~~~~~~

Cho Heechul sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda putranya saja. Salah sendiri ia menelantarkan calon menantunya yang sangat manis itu. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyunnya itu tak menghubungi Sungmin dengan alasan sibuk. Menyebalkan sekali. Ia tau apa kewajiban putranya itu, mengembangkan perusahaannya bersama Cho Hangeng sang Appa. Tapi tak sepantasnya ia menelantarkan Sungmin seperti itu. Dan inilah pembalasan Heechul.

"Lebih baik aku menyembunyikan ponselnya ketempat yang aman. Awasa saja jika Hannie berani memberitahukannya atau meminjamkan ponselnya, akan ku tumis dia. Huh!" sungut Heechul sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar.

**KEADAAN SUNGMIN**

Keadaan Sungmin tak jauh berbeda dengan sang pangeran kita Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sedang mempersiapkan kata-kata indahnya yang berisi sumpah serapah untuk menyambut kepulangan Kyuhyunnya nanti.

Masih dengan menatap ponselnya, seolah-olah ponselnya akan memberi alasan mengapa Kyuhyunnya tak memberi kabar sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Terlintas dipikiran Sungmin untuk menghubungi Heechul, Eomma Kyuhyun. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama...

"_Kyaaa~~! Minnie~! .."_

_ "Aigoo-aigoo _Hee eomma .. Ingin membuat Minnie kehilangan pendengaran eoh?" Sungmin mengusap pelan telinganya.

"_Ehehehe mian Minnie-ah .. Eomma hanya terlalu merindukanmu, bagaimana rasanya sebulan tanpa setan itu?_" Sahut Heechul antusias.

"Nado Hee eomma.. Aishh jangan membahasnya Eomma, Minnie masih kesal dengannya. Menyebalkan~" Sungut sungmin.

"_Eomma tau Minnie-ah. Maka dari itu eomma menyita ponselnya, setan itu sudah beraninya menelantarkanmu. Ohh Minnie-ah lusa Kyuhyun akan pulang._"

"Benarkah eomma? Menurut eomma apa yang harus Minnie lakukan?" Seringai Sungmin.

"Apapun itu, eomma mendukungmu Minnie-ah." Seringai tak kalah menyeramkan muncul dari wajah Heechul.

"Ne eomma, annyeong~."

" Ne annyeong chagi~." Heechul mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Bersiaplah tuan muda Cho, akan kuhadiahkan penyambutan sekaligus hukuman untukmu.

**KENCAN SIBUM**

Keadaan malam setelah hujan senja tadi memang menjadi lebih dingin. Kedua orang yang menyebut diri mereka sedang dalam kegiatan berkencan itu hanya berdiam dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Sedari tadi sosok yang lebih manis itu hanya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah lelaki yang lebih tampan. Sedikit heran mengapa mereka hanya berjalan ditaman tanpa obrolan sedikitpun. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Berbeda keadaan dengan Choi Siwon. Lelaki tampan itu tampak menikmati kegiatan mereka. Sebenarnya ia tahu Kibum manisnya itu selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu kencannya dengan berjalan berdua seperti ini. Ia mendapatkan kesan tenang, nyaman, dan tangan Kibum manisnya berada di genggamannya. Ia berjanji tak akan melepaskan genggaman ini sebelum sang pemilik tangan memintanya. Itu berlaku selamanya.

"Bummie.." Panggil Siwon

"Ne Siwonnie.." Kibum mengarahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Siwon.

"Berjanjilah kau akan bertahan apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Siwon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, balas memandang Kibum.

"Tenanglah Wonnie, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Bahkan jika kau yang memintaku langsung. Aku percaya cintamu padaku. Dan kau harus percaya cintaku padamu." Genggaman tangan Kibum mengerat. Meyakinkan.

"Ne Bummie.. Kita hanya perlu meyakinkan mereka dan semua akan indah pada akhirnya." Genggaman tangan berubah menjadi pelukan.

Kibum mengangguk kecil disela pelukan mereka. "Bukankah banyak yang menyayangi kita Wonnie? Bisakah kita bertahan untuk mereka? Hanya cukup meyakinkan kedua orang tua kita dan seperti katamu, akan indah pada waktunya." Ujar Kibum membuat pelukan mereka lebih erat.

"Tentu saja kita harus bertahan untuk orang-orang yang menerima kita dan kita akan meyakinkan mereka dengan perlahan. Perlahan Bummie.." Sekali lagi Kibum membalas dengan anggukan.

"CHOI SIWON!" Teriakan itu begitu menyentak mereka. Secara bersamaan mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

Siwon menatap tak percaya sosok yang meneriakan namanya tadi. Begitupula Kibum, ia terlihat takut melihat pandangan orang itu yang begitu menusuk. Kibum tau inilah sumber ketakutannya yang lain. Siwon langsung menggenggam erat tangan Kibum, dia tak ingin pulang sekarang. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Kibumnya.

"Eomma, apa yang eomma lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon berusaha tenang.

**TBC**


End file.
